Sour n' Sweet
by Tenshi no Toki
Summary: [One Shot, Birthday Fic] The undeniably sour Yami Malik muses about his sweet, yet troubled hikari. How could anyone forget his birthday? [Shounen Ai, YMxM]


**Sour n' Sweet**

**Summary: **One Shot, Birthday Fic The undeniably sour Yami Malik muses about his sweet, yet troubled hikari. How could anyone forget his birthday? Shounen Ai, YMxM

**Rating:** T

**Genre: **Romance

**Disclaimer: **I own several Malik and Marik plushies, but sadly, not the real thing… (sob) Anyway, HAPPY BIRTHDAY MALIK! (heart)

--

(Yami Malik's POV)

You're such an idiot.

Moping around the house, moaning on about how everyone forgot about your birthday. It's pathetic to say the least. Did you honestly expect those morons to remember something this insignificant? Sorry to break it to you, but they don't exactly _like_ you.

And as for the Thief and his little runt of a hikari? They're about as reliable as a deaf dog. Are you so blind to see that Bakura was just using you to get what _he_ wants? He never wanted to be your friend. He's too busy stealing worthless trash to _have_ any friends.

Isis and Rishid you say? Ha! They think you want to forget today is your birthday! Seeing as how you got your back cut up all pretty seven years ago. That bastard of a father, I don't know why you even bothered trying to avenge him. He was a disgusting piece of filth that deserved to die for hurting you… However, I will give him some credit for allowing me to come into existence. That was probably the _only_ good thing that old man ever did.

Augh! Stop crying already! So what if no one cares about you?

…

…Put that phone down.

Don't you even think about calling Yuugi! I don't want the Pharaoh or his little fan club coming to our house just to give you some cheesy handmade card that they pasted together in five minutes! That's not a birthday present, it's a pity gift! And I will not allow anyone to regard you with such a detestable emotion!

Why can't you just forget about everyone else? Forget them! You're _mine_, do you understand? _Mine! _You don't have any real friends! I'm the only one you have! I'm the only one who remembered today was your birthday!

…Why are you looking at me like that? Huh? You say it's my birthday too? …Well sure, if you put it that way, I guess it is. Of course, I was never actually _born_… Anger and hatred are my parents? What the hell is that supposed to mean? You're weird hikari…

…

What's that? It's all cute and wrapped up. Sheesh, why'd you go through all the trouble making it pretty if someone's just going to rip it open anyway? Huh? It's for me? You actually went out and bought me something? …No? Then what the hell is it?

…

Okay fine, I will open it!

…

…This is…

That picture of me you drew when you were like ten. You actually framed it? …Well I guess the frame is alright, but you were seriously a crappy artist hikari. This picture is the ugliest thing I've ever seen.

OW!

Dammit! I was only telling the truth, isn't that what you told me to do?

…What do you mean it's okay to lie in certain circumstances? You're confusing me!

…

Aww crap, don't start crying _again! _Okay, okay, it's a cute picture!

OUCH!

What do you mean I'm lying? You just told me to lie! Huh? Don't lie after I tell the truth? I don't get you…

Eh? You're looking at me all spooky again. Did I get you a present? Well…I…uh…

Oh no! Not the disappointed look! I hate that look! No! It burns! I did get you something, okay? But I didn't wrap it.

…No, it isn't a punch in the face, but if you tell anyone what I got you, you're gonna get two.

Shit, how the hell can you change expressions so fast? First depressed, then sad, then angry, and now happy? I blame your eyes! So bright and expressive…and lilac. Damn them. You know what? I'm not going to give you your present until you close them.

…I see you peeking!

Ha, that's better. Okay, now then…

--

(Normal POV)

"Okay everyone," Isis said softly, "on my count, we'll open the door and yell 'surprise!'"

"Malik will be so happy," Yuugi whispered, "I bet this is the first surprise party he's ever gotten!"

"I'm just happy his birthday's so close to Christmas," Jou chuckled, "all the best gifts are out."

Behind them, Yami, Ryou, Bakura, Rishid, and a rather disgruntled looking Seto Kaiba stood in the snow, carrying an assortment of gifts, and even a large mango cake (because everyone knew Malik loved mangoes).

"Okay everyone! One…two…three!"

Yuugi and Jou pushed open the door,

"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY MAL-"

An awkward silence followed, seeing as how Malik was currently pinned down, enveloped in a suffocating kiss provided by a very aggressive Yami Malik.

"Oh…my…" Malik's older sister said faintly, as a stunned Rishid fainted on top of poor little Yuugi.

"Uh…Ahem…" Yami coughed uncomfortably, and averted his stare to an amused Jounouchi.

"Who knew they liked each other THAT much," the tall blonde snickered, much to the annoyance of the already disturbed CEO.

Finally, the birthday pair looked up, the smaller blonde immediately turning a light shade of pink while the other merely looked at the shocked crowd smugly.

"Bet you can't beat my present," he sneered.

"I guess so," Malik agreed, clearly having enjoyed his yami's gift.

Suddenly, Bakura let out a very uncharacteristic yelp.

"OUCH! RYOU! WHAT THE HELL?"

"Why don't you ever get as passionate as Malik's yami," Ryou snapped, "I never get pinned down!"

--

FIN

**Author's Note: **You know, even if it was Malik's birthday fic, he didn't talk all that much, did he? Oh well, XD

Reviews are always appreciated!


End file.
